The Ex Factor
by MnkyGrl63
Summary: T just in case. What happens when an old friend comes to paradise?


1The Ex Factor

"Hey dad!" Peter yelled after his father.

"Yo, Pete, what's up?" he asked turning around.

"You remember Emily from Vermont, right?"

"The girl Johnny had a crush on?"

"Yeah, that's her. She's now Johnny's ex-girlfriend and she's coming to visit. So I was wondering if you could pick her up from the airport, but don't tell her about Johnny. She needs to find out for herself."

"No problem, son. I'll go get her."

"Thanks dad. You can drop her off by Johnny and Chris and then bring her bags by Mel and me."

AIRPORT

"Mr. Kapahala!" Emily screamed running toward him.

"Emily, please call me Jonny T." he chuckled.

"If you insist."

"I do now let's go see Jonny and Chris."

"Chris?"

"My son. I just got married. My lovely wife's name is Carla, she and her son Chris moved here about a year ago."

"Oh. Well that's cool. So where are they?" she asked while Jonny T. took her bags.

"They're hanging out on the track."

"Track? I didn't know Johnny likes to run."

"He doesn't, unless someone is chasing him. They're at the dirt board track. Johnny's picked up a new sport since he got here."

TRACK

"It's the race you've all been waiting for folks!" Sam announced playfully in an announcer's voice.

"That's right it's the big, huge, mondo race between Johnny Kapahala and Valery Clark!" Chris added.

"What did I tell you about calling me Valery?" Val yelled at Chris and started to chase him until Johnny stepped in front of her.

"How about you let all that anger out on the track?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow and gesturing toward the starting line. "And will one of you please lower the gate?"

"Alright, don't forget you need to land three tricks to win." Sam reminded, Val and Johnny nodded.

"On your marks… Get set…" Chris dropped the gate and they were off.

They went through a series of twists and turns, laughing and yelling to each other. When they got to the first of the three jumps Johnny went off first doing a backhanded grab. Then Val went off getting more air doing a 360 tail grab right over his head. Johnny was so amazed that he wasn't focusing on his land and wiped out. Val landed and did her other two tricks to win the race. Then she made her way over to Johnny with a smile on her face.

"You know you're not going to win very many races if you keep falling and not getting up." she said, her smile evident in her voice.

CAR-JOHNNY T. AND EMLY

"Well here we are. The new dirt board track! For young and old dirt boarders alike!" Johnny T. exclaimed getting out of the car. "Just walk down that path there and you should find one of the kids. That leads to the finish line and the track is only open for Johnny and Chris, so you'll either find one of them or their friends there."

"Thanks, Johnny T.; I'll see you and Carla at dinner."

"Okay then." Then he drove off, and Emily started down the path. When she got to the finish line she saw Johnny on the ground with a girl standing next to him. She moved closer to them so she could hear them.

JOHNNY AND VAL

"Are you going to continue criticizing me or help me up?" Johnny asked. Val rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand which Johnny took and yanked down to him.

"Johnny!" she yelped as she fell flat on his chest.

"Yes?" he asked innocently, but she didn't respond. He smirked. "When are you going to teach me some awesome tricks like that?" Val just shook her head with a smile.

"You mean like this?" she asked. She leaned down and gave him a feather light kiss.

EMILY

Emily was completely shocked at what she was watching, and the worst part was that from what she could see Johnny had no objections. In fact it looked as though he were returning the kiss.

"I thought you cared about me?" she yelled at him.

REG. POV

Johnny and Val broke apart once they heard Emily scream.

"What? Who said that?" Johnny mumbled, completely confused by the situation. As he looked around he saw… "Emily?" _What's she doing here?_ He asked himself.

"Who's Emily? ... Johnny?" Val asked getting both a little nervous and ticked off.

"She's my ex-girlfriend. But what's she doing here?"

"Why don't we go ask her?"

"I guess. What could it hurt?"

Val helped Johnny up and they walked over to Emily hand in hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Johnny?" Emily nearly yelled again.

"What are you talking about Em?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"THIS!" she yelled pointing at him and Val and their joined hands.

"Val's my girlfriend. What's the problem?" Johnny asked calmly.

"Your what? I thought _I_ was your girlfriend. Why are you cheating on me, and right in front of my face?"

"I'm not cheating on you Em. We broke up weeks before I came back to Hawaii."

"We were just going through a rough patch in our relationship. Besides, I never wanted to break up."

"It wasn't just a rough patch, at least not to me. That's why _I _wanted to break up, and I'm glad we did." Johnny smiled softly at the part looking at Val.

"Well I want to get back together, so let's go."

"Sorry Emily, but it takes two to tango. You ready for another run Val?"

"Sure, but why don't you just go lay by the jump over there because we both know you're just going to end up there in the end." Val laughed.

"Ha ha very funny. We'll see about that."

They ran off leaving a stupefied Emily in their wake.


End file.
